


the exception

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Friends With Benefits, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Top Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: Wooyoung had set a boundary to himself: never, ever sleep with a friend. He made just fine until Yunho came into his way and swept him off his feet like it was his mission to break that rule. And this easy, Wooyoung was a goner.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	the exception

**Author's Note:**

> basically 3K of wooyoung being railed

Wooyoung wasn't a stranger to the concept of friends with benefits. He had spent the high school days watching Seonghwa and Hongjoong suck faces and bickering right after so he was unfazed. That time, he just never thought too much about it. Until Hongjoong appeared with a boyfriend, his ever so composed hyung Seonghwa freaked out, they had a fight and nowaday Wooyoung can only meet them both separately; even though Hongjoong isn't dating anymore, Seonghwa refuses to talk. It fucking sucks to not be able to spend time together with his two best friends simultaneously like in the old times, so Wooyoung set a boundary to himself: never, ever sleep with a friend.

He made just fine until college, focusing on keeping his grades regular, working a half time job at a bakery and partying at the weekends with his new acquaintance, Yeosang from Literature major. But things never work out that well for broke college students like Wooyoung, and after fighting with his parents, the monthly bonus money his parents used to send came to an end and he found himself looking for a roommate to make the rent affordable by splitting the price. Like an angel, Yeosang came to his rescue and said he knew someone looking for a similar arrangement.

That's when Wooyoung's little world shattered apart; his new roommate, Jeong Yunho, is an absolute sweetheart. He's funny, tall, respectful (did he say tall already? because boy...) and so freaking handsome. Just exactly his type. Yunho came into his way and swept him off his feet like it was his mission to break his number one rule. And this easy, Wooyoung was a goner.

It was very, very hard to ignore the fire igniting in his lower belly whenever Yunho touched him, be it holding his hand or placing a protective arm around his hip when they are in a crowd, or pressing him into the nearest surface when they are home alone and licking inside his mouth like he's a starving men. He has knowledge of most of his preferences and weaknesses by now; how he enjoys being kissed, what is his favorite position, that he likes being manhandled and teased to no end.

It isn't just a simple fling though, because on the same night he sucks the soul out of Yunho by his cock, they will order food after that and crack jokes like nothing happened.

They had begun this thing subtle, or at least this is what Wooyoung believes. They managed to keep it very friendly for the first month, getting used to each other's presence at home and starting to hang out together at the campus too. The innocent flirting containing winking and teasing between they small group of friends (Yeosang had dragged his Music major cutie to their table recently) at lunch time had evolute to boulder provocation in a span of a month, until the pent up sexual tension had build up to the point it took over in the end of a tiring shitty day and they finally made out, the living room smelling like sweat and the couch has been tainted with Wooyoung's favorite strawberry scented lube.

(...)

A few birds are chirping outside the window. Looks like it's a sunny day, but Wooyoung doesn't feel like getting up right now. His bed is very comfy and the company just adds to it. The weight around his waist doesn't feel weird at all. Wooyoung can even say it feels familiar by now, as well as the kiss placed behind his ear.

“Good morning, Woo”

Yunho's voice is the first one he hears every morning. It's very pleasant he dares to say, still a little raspy from the lack of use and deeper than usual. Still sleepy though, he mumbles a low good morning to you too, yuyu before turning around in Yunho's arms, leaning in for a quick, innocent peck.

Yunho doesn't seem to share the same idea, he has another plan and makes it clear by cradling his face in his hands, stroking his cheekbones tenderly with the pad of his thumbs and pressing their mouths together again. Feeling still too sleepy to show resistance, Wooyoung lets him, actually enjoying the attention. He can't deny the proximity feels nice, after all Yunho is an awesome cuddle buddy. When he flush their bodies together though, his morning wood nudges his stomach and he smiles in the kiss.

“Hey, don't you have calculus now?”

Wooyoung knew he had hit the bull's-eye when the other let out a groan, eyebrows knitted. He laughed, rubbing Yunho's arm up and down with his free hand to show support. “You need to start getting ready soon. I'm sure you don't want to be late to Mrs. Kim class.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and Wooyoung let out a huff, but he was incapable to keep the facade when he rubbed his back under the shirt, playing with the waistband of his underwear before asking.

“Can't we have some fun first?”

Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to think even though his body was giving into Yunho's ministrations already and gravitating towards his warmth.

“Mmm... I don't know. Let me think.”

A playful glint shined in Yunho's eyes and Wooyoung should've known it better or noticed it faster, or at least before the other had the brilliant idea to knead his asscheeks like dough. It is a casual occurrence since Yunho has some type of obsession with his ass and it's usually welcomed; but if only he hadn't railed just a few hours prior.

He let out a yelp and slapped Yunho in the face in a reflex before he could think. His jaw dropped when Yunho let out a ouch and palmed the now red cheek. Oh. my. god.

“Shit! I'm sorry!” he held Yunho's hand to bring them down so he could take a look, finding out that the redness was already fading. The dummy had the audacity to laugh at his face and just like that his worry was gone! He sighed, smacking him in shoulder and laying on his side again. “Don't you know I'm still sorry after last night? Be careful next time!” 

Yunho looked guilty, his brown puppy eyes went wide and he whined an apology accompanied by a soothing caressing all over his lower back. Wooyoung couldn't stay angry with him for too long so he gave in just like that, hugging him again and buying his face in his neck, indulging himself in the massage.

He opened his eyes just to check what hours it was, peeking at the clock at the side table. They have some time to kill. Due to the movement Yunho looked behind him too, taking a while to understand what it was about before noticing the time. They shared a mischievous smile before changing positions, with Wooyoung climbing on the lap of a smiling, messy-haired Yunho. Which he must say it's still very attractive.

“I rather very much to stay inside with you instead of attending class, but I'm glad we have a little more time then I thought”

Wooyoung smirked, raising his arms so Yunho could slide the shirt off.

“Oh, stop. You're flattering me again.”

“Just telling you the truth. You're so pretty, Wooyoung-ah... I can't get enough of you ever.”

Wooyoung's face was soon contorted in pleasure, a string of breathy moans falling out of his slightly parted lips right after the other while Yunho mouthed at his neck and tweaked his nipples between his fingers, rolling the nubs carefully between the thumb and index. It's no mystery that his chest is sensitive, but he still feels a little shy whenever Yunho plays with his nipples.

But teasing is a two-way street so he moved a little forward on top of Yunho's lap, slamming their crotches together. The reaction was immediate and Wooyoung later realized he had shot himself in the foot when Yunho let out a deep groan in his ear, the sound going straight to his dick. Yunho sounds so hot it should be illegal. If they had more time, Wooyoung would for sure suck him off until he begged for release. Unfortunately they don't, so he forces his clouded lust mind to focus and hoops off his lap to get the lube thrown hastily at the side table last night, rolling his eyes when Yunho whistles and gives his ass a playful slap.

Wooyoung grinned and sat on his heels, about to squeeze some lube in his fingers when his attention was stolen to the sight of Yunho jerking off, his fingers wrapped loosely around his cock, stroking the veiny thick shaft up and down steadily. The head was still swollen and a vivid red from the night before and had barely started to leak when Yunho slowed down his movements.

“Here,” Yunho motioned at his chin. “You're drooling.”

Wooyoung gasped and touched the spot, hitting Yunho in the chest as the latter laughed. Oh man, he can't believe he fell for it. He let Yunho guide him back to lap anyway, placing his knees at each side of his hip. The large hand found his neck and he briefly rubbed at his nape before pulling at his hair, bringing his head down and staring at his eyes enough to make him breathless before slotting their lips together.

Reminding their limited time, Wooyoung pulled away, although reluctant. He could spend hours kissing Yunho, he thinks. If only they could. While he was lost in thoughts the latter took the lubricant from his hands, spilling a considerable amount on his fingers. Wooyoung held his wrist.

“No need for that. I'm still loose because of yesterday” he tried to sound convincing as possible but Yunho made a sound of disapproval. He put the bottle away and started to rub his fingers to heat the lube.

“First you are sore, but now you don't need prep?

Wooyoung snorted, looking away to avoid Yunho's stare and also to check the hour. Better to be safe than sorry. He hugs Yunho's neck again, nipping at the skin while he slides the first finger inside. It's barely nothing. When the second one joins, he squirm a little, biting the inside of his cheek. As gentle and careful as Yunho is how loose he is from last night, it's still a little sensitive. The third one entered easily, but he accidentally let out a moan though.

Yunho shushed him, wrapping his fingers around his length with the other hand for distraction. He bucked his hips up, fucking into his fist, the blush on his face spreading down his neck when Yunho's tongue also joined the party, flickering one of his nipple before closing his mouth around it and sucking. The warmth built up in his lower belly and he fully sobbed, weakly pulling at Yunho's hair, torn between pressing it to his chest or pulling away. He's so close it's maddening, the pleasure making his vision blurry.

He became aware of how loud he was when Yunho halted his movements, the only sound being his heavy breathing. 

“You okay?” Yunho asked, scanning his face and his moves attentively.

“Yeah. I might come from your fingers only if you don't put your fucking cock inside of me soon though.”

Not another word needed, his back quickly found the bed (a pillow placed under his ass because Yunho is that thoughtful) He spread his legs, receiving a smiling Yunho between them. His arousal overcame his shyness when he hugged the back of his knees to his chest, putting himself on display. There is no space for another feeling other than want when Yunho is looking at him like that, like he could eat him whole, eyes filled with lust and something else Wooyoung is too afraid to discover.

“Jesus, you're making me crazy...” Yunho whispered, placing his hands on each side of his head and leaning down so their faces are close again. Wooyoung doesn't say anything but doesn't dare to look away from Yunho's eyes even when his throat closes with a load of emotions, it feels hard to swallow and he doesn't think he can handle it anymore. Why can't they just fuck like normal people? It always has to have that moment, sometimes it doesn't last longer than a few seconds, where he feels like Yunho is looking at his soul and he can't escape.

He's taken out of his full-of-questions-world when Yunho starts to push in, the squelching sound of the lube making him blush once again. Yunho knows he likes it wet, even though it makes the cleaning after harder. He digs his nails at the broad back while he pushes a few more inches inside, stretching his insides further and making his jaw go slack. His thighs were shaking in his hands, the spasms at this point feeling uncontrollable with how good it's being filled to the brim like that.

Yunho hands replace his and he squeezes, the flesh spilling between his fingers. It will probably leave marks. He hopes it does. Wooyoung is so nice to squeeze and he always looks the prettiest under him, moaning his name as he takes his cock like he was born for it. He feels so tight and warm around him, like it was the perfect fit. He angles his hips a bit higher and he knows he had hit the right spot when a loud moan reasoned in the room. Yunho can't look away.

He continues to strive at his prostate, the slap of skin against skin making his ears ring even though he's used to it. His hip acts on his own, there is a droplet of sweat rolling down his temple while he rams into the boy with so much will and strength that his body slides in the sheets. Wooyoung has to put a hand on the headboard just in case.

He let out a breathy fuck, Yunho! between all the moaning, unable to elaborate anything else that could possibly lead to interrupting the wild rhythm. Maybe a little too intense for a Tuesday morning, but what's the problem? He crossed his legs around Yunho's hip, almost purring because it feels like he's all the way in his stomach that way. He can't fucking breath.

“Oh my fucking god... please, please.” his whimpers were shut down by a filthy open mouthed kiss. They don't do literally anything more than suck at each other's tongues, but at the pace set they can't really share a proper kiss. His eyelids fluttered when Yunho angled his hips just right, pressing into his prostate and punching the air out of his lungs. He sobbed, thighs shaking nonstop. He barely hears Yunho cooing at him, whining when he presses the bulge of his cock on his belly and a dry orgasm forces a moan out of his throat. He doesn't know if what he felt when he slowed down was relief of frustration, but at least he's allowed to breathe again. But now, he's fully aware of how painful and throbbing his cock is.

“I'm so fucking close, Yuyu. Make me come?” His voice was loud enough for Yunho only and he whimpered softly when he ran his thumb along the slit, collecting the excess of precum and bringing it to his mouth. Wooyoung cursed under his breath, his cock once again throbbing like hell. He dropped his head on the pillows and threw his forearm over his face.

“Oh my god, don't do this to me. I don't think I can't take it anymore.”

“You taste nice, Woo. I should suck you off more often, what do you think?”

“I think you're going to be in trouble not only with the teacher but with me if you don't make me cum until nine, douche.” he hissed, dying to wipe out that smug smirk off Yunho's face.

He started to move again, slower but deeper now. Like this he can feel perfectly how fucking thick and hot his cock is, dragging against his sensitive walls and reaching so deep.Yunho always makes him feel so fucking good and he wishes he feels the same so he squeezes around him, smiling as it pushes out a moan and the grip around his thighs get tighter. He's sure it will bruise. Their mouths found each other in another hungry kiss and Wooyoung ran his hands from Yunho's shoulders up to his hair, pulling the strands just enough so his masochist ass can get even more riled up. It works and he begins to move faster, setting an almost punishing pace.

That was when the fucking alarm rang, almost breaking their little bubble of raw morning sex. When Yunho movements came to a halt and he reached for the phone, he couldn't help but make a noise in protest.

“I have to disable this thing, Woo.” Yunho explained, smiling with fondness at how reluctant the latter was to let him go. 

Without even pulling out, he reached for the telephone and ended the shrill noise with a single click. For Wooyoung it apparently took too long because the little poor thing has decided to fuck himself on his cock, muffling his whines and needy moans on his hand. Yunho cursed under his breath. He thought Wooyoung couldn't get any cuter then he was, but here he is, fucking himself on his cock with small desperate movements, his pretty little cock slapping his stomach while he whimper inpatient because he can't get to orgasm like that. Taking mercy, he put the phone aside and placed a hand at the headboard for support and the other behind Wooyoung's head before starting to move again, doing the little thing harder and faster the more he mewled for it and clawed at his back. He gritted his teeth as the heat wrapped around his cock tightened, making it harder to move.

“i'll make you cum, Woo. Relax.”

It wasn't a question, but an order.

Wooyoung obeyed, taking a deep breath so he could recompose himself and keep from clenching too much, and Yunho could actually move. At the time he paid no mind to the fuzzy feeling that made his head spin when Yunho caressed his face and called him a good boy. He proceeded later that this was one of the many reasons that helped him cum untouched on Yunho's cock. He just enjoyed the high, indulging himself into being fucked until the end of it to prolong the sensation even though it made Yunho even more late. Blame him, he was kind of selfish when he was horny. 

He stuck his tongue out when Yunho straddled his chest, looking at him through his lashes as he jerks off on top of his tongue. He gave the head a kittenish lick, watching as Yunho's eyes darken with lust. It didn't take too long since he was in a hurry so Wooyoung barely flinched when he came, making a mess all over his face. He giggled before wrapping his fingers around the base, suckling on the head to drag out the last drops before letting it go and collecting what had fallen in his face with his hands, licking his fingers clean and opening his mouth once he was done to show he had swallowed everything.

“Fuck Wooyoung, don't do this to me. You're going to get me hard again” he murmured, out of breath.

“Do what?” he furrowed his eyebrows, laughing right after at the annoyed face Yunho made. “Just kidding, calculus boy. Hurry and don't take too long in the shower. Or whatever, you are late anyway.”

Yunho plopped out of the bed, mumbling something about his back and how he always does all the work. Wooyoung threw his tower at him in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
